1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved structure of memory card package. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved design of a package structure of mini SD memory card.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional package structure of mini SD memory card is showed in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. The package structure comprises a plastic cover 10 covered a memory substrate 20. The plastic cover 10 comprises a L-shaped upper cover 101 and a bottom cover 102. When the upper cover 101 and the bottom cover 102 are integrated together, a space 103 is form in between. Variety of integrated circuit (IC) devices and passive devices are formed on a top surface of a circuit of the memory substrate 20 (including flash IC). A plurality of golden fingers are formed on a back surface of the circuit and electrically connected to other electrical products. The memory substrate 20 is then placed inside the space 103 and a welding method is utilized to integrate the upper cover 101 and the bottom cover 102. Therefore, package of mini SD memory card is formed.
The conventional packaging structure of mini SD memory card must utilize the plastic cover 10 to seal the whole packaging structure. The fabrication of the top cover 101 and the bottom cover 102 must be formed into a projecting shapes that a space 103 can be formed in between as shown in FIGS. 1 & 2. As result the thickness of the top cover 101 and the bottom cover 102 must be maintained to a required thickness so that the structure is strong enough to subject any pressure. However, when the thickness of the covers 101 and 102 are increased, the space 103 between the covers is thus reduced. As a result, less IC devices can be located inside the substrate. As a matter fact, most fabricators utilized those expansive, very thin and small in size of IC devices in order to accommodate the limited space 103. Thus, the manufacturing cost of the package of the memory card is increased. Furthermore, those expansive IC devices are not reliable, and the cost of the package structure of the mini SD memory card is thus increased, its competitiveness in the market is therefore reduced.